Joyeux Halloween, Remus !
by sioban parker
Summary: One shot. Une soirée d'Halloween inoubliable pour Remus... Remus et Tonks se livrent à des actes que la morale a tort de réprouver.


**Titre**: Joyeux Halloween, Remus !  
**Pairing**: Remus/Tonks  
**Rating**: M  
**Genre**: PWP  
**Disclaimer**: le monde d'Harry Potter (et de Remus Lupin !) appartient à JK Rowling.

**Notes**: fic écrite pour le défi Halloween sur la communauté wolvie-werelove (lien dans ma page profil)

* * *

**Joyeux Halloween, Remus !**

Harry Potter avait détruit le dernier horcrux deux jours avant Halloween.

Au Ministère, certains esprits chagrins regrettaient qu'il n'ait pu attendre quarante-huit heures de plus, pour faire coïncider les dates. Cela aurait évité de devoir accorder un jour férié supplémentaire à l'avenir.

Scrimgeour organisait une grande réception à Londres. Mais Harry s'était excusé, préférant fêter à la fois Halloween et la victoire au Terrier. L'Ordre du Phénix au complet avait suivi.

- J'ai hâte de voir en quoi sera déguisé Maugrey Fol Œil ! s'exclama Ron.

Remus se mit à rire. Ron le lança dans la cuisine devant une tasse de thé et monta enfiler son costume. Remus s'assit sur le banc et remua distraitement la cuiller dans sa tasse. Il entendait à l'étage le joyeux brouhaha des festivités en préparation.

- Remus…

Il leva la tête pour voir Tonks refermer doucement la porte de la cuisine derrière elle. Une longue cape bien trop grande l'enveloppait jusqu'au chevilles.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Remus, amusé. Tu as honte de ton costume ?

Tonks se plaça devant lui et laissa tomber la cape. Elle était nue.

Elle se retint de sourire sinon Remus croirait qu'elle se moquait de lui. Mais elle n'avait absolument pas honte de son (absence de) costume. Elle se félicita de voir les yeux de Remus jaillir quasiment de leurs orbites. Ses avances subtiles ne fonctionnaient pas. Elle avait donc décidé d'être moins subtile.

Elle marcha doucement vers lui, d'une démarche chaloupée. Mais elle manqua son effet en s'entravant dans la cape jonchant sur le sol et atterrit sur la table de cuisine. La tasse de Remus roula.

Remus se leva vivement pour éviter que le thé brûlant ne l'atteigne. Son exclamation fut avalée par les lèvres de Tonks qui se posèrent avidement sur les siennes. Elle était trop proche pour résister.

Après un instant d'immobilité, Remus répondit au baiser. Tonks, ravie, se pressa contre lui. Elle savait qu'elle avait un beau corps. De toute façon, une métamorphomage pouvait aisément gommer la cellulite… Mais ses actions ne semblaient guère inciter Remus à la toucher. Il l'embrassait avec les mains écartées comme s'il craignait de se brûler. D'autorité, elle lui prit les mains et les posa sur ses fesses. Il sursauta et leurs nez entrèrent en collision.

- Pardon, balbutia-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête pour lui indiquer que ça n'avait aucune importance. Mais il recula, mortifié. Sans se démonter, elle le suivit. Lorsqu'il fut acculé contre le mur sans espoir de fuite, elle se colla contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, il parut se détendre et la toucha de sa propre initiative.

En progrès, songea Tonks, réjouie. Elle glissa la main sur le ventre de Remus et attaqua la boucle de la ceinture. Il s'écarta avec un hoquet.

- Tonks ! On risque de nous surprendre !

- N'est-ce pas encore plus excitant ?

Il eut l'air effaré, semblant penser : « Mon Dieu, les filles d'aujourd'hui ! » Cher Remus, songea Tonks émue. Elle ne se laissa toutefois pas distraire et vint à bout de la ceinture. Le pantalon, large et râpé, tomba instantanément sur ses chevilles. Le caleçon dessous n'était pas particulièrement tendu, ce qui vexa un peu la jeune femme. Mais elle connaissait le self-control de Remus et s'était juré de le lui faire oublier.

Le caleçon rejoignit le pantalon sur les chevilles. Tonks referma la main sur son trophée. Remus gémit en fermant les yeux. Alors qu'elle serrait les doigts avec plus d'énergie, il jeta la tête en arrière et se cogna au mur.

- Désolée, murmura Tonks, contrite.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Remus de lui intimer silence par un baiser. Tonks songea _in petto_ que lorsque leur organe viril était stimulé, les hommes sortaient enfin de leur réserve. De là à penser que l'organe en question était plus vif et donc plus intelligent que leur propriétaire…

Remus, le visage enfoui dans le cou de la jeune femme, grognait de plaisir. Elle le touchait avec talent, serrant, relâchant, caressant doucement l'extrémité pourpre avec son pouce. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui donner satisfaction tout de suite, même s'il était fort agréable de sentir qu'il ne détestait pas le traitement qu'elle lui faisait subir.

Il n'hésitait plus à s'accrocher à elle, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais il ne lui venait pas à l'idée de rendre le plaisir réciproque. Une petite impulsion dans la bonne direction…

De sa main libre, Tonks amena les doigts masculins à effleurer son intimité. Comme Remus demeurait paralysé, elle lui montra le mouvement qu'elle attendait de lui. Bientôt il fut suffisamment en confiance pour prendre l'initiative. Avec délice, Tonks s'abandonna à ses sensations. Les doigts la parcouraient de haut en bas, appuyaient au passage sur la chair sensible, caressaient l'entrée déjà humide. Tonks ondula du bassin pour les inciter à la pénétrer. Enfin Remus saisit le message, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise.

A présent, Remus semblait avoir jeté sa vertu aux orties. Il inversa leurs positions et pressa sa partenaire contre le mur, ou plus exactement entre le mur et le buffet de la cuisine. Son membre tendu heurtait le ventre de Tonks avec hargne, comme s'il cherchait désespérément le chemin. Oui, il avait vraiment compris ce qu'elle voulait…

Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu était la constatation que Remus n'était absolument pas humide ; or elle-même n'était pas sûre d'être assez lubrifiée pour que la pénétration –surtout debout—se fasse sans douleur.

Elle connaissait le moyen d'y remédier.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Remus eut un long gémissement rauque, devinant ses intentions. Elle commença par le lécher sur toute sa longueur, se délectant de le voir tressauter sous sa langue. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et l'engloutit le plus profondément possible.

Elle avait cependant surestimé ses capacités. Ayant été un peu trop loin, elle se mit à tousser et dut relâcher sa proie précipitament.

- Oh pardon ! s'écria Remus, inquiet. Ca va ?

- Oui oui, répondit-elle entre deux quintes irrépressibles.

Elle était fautive : elle manquait de pratique depuis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui… Elle surmonta la sensation de nausée et retourna à sa tâche. Elle se mit à sucer délicatement pour éviter une seconde gaffe et l'inonda de salive pour ce qui allait suivre. Remus tâchait de demeurer stoïque et ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort. Lorsque son membre se tendit à l'extrême et que les bourses disparurent sous ses doigts, Tonks s'écarta et se releva prestement.

Remus était décidé lui aussi à passer à l'étape suivante. Il la plaqua de nouveau contre la première surface horizontale venue, lui écarta les cuisses et tenta de la pénétrer.

Lorsqu'il eut réalisé qu'il n'y arriverait pas comme ça, il guida son sexe avec sa main.

Enfin ! Elle attendait ça depuis deux ans !

Une fois en elle, il entreprit de la cribler de coups. Elle respira un peu plus fort, mais sincèrement elle ne sentait pas grand-chose. Pourtant, elle était liquide de désir et Remus normalement pourvu, alors ? Elle réalisa rapidement que la position debout-contre-le-mur-comme-dans-les-mauvais-téléfilms-moldus n'était ni la plus confortable ni la plus judicieuse. Les va-et-vient de Remus restaient trop superficiels. Un mouvement un peu maladroit l'éjecta de sa partenaire. Il grogna de frustration.

Il la saisit alors par la taille et la retourna, face contre le buffet. Elle en profita pour s'accrocher aux étagères. L'organe gorgé d'excitation se pressa à nouveau contre elle et se fraya un passage. Les mains de Remus se crispèrent sur ses hanches tandis qu'il la prenait avec lenteur…

Il ne pouvait guère la prendre autrement. L'angle était malaisé. C'était pire que de face. Remus tenta de compenser par un surcroît de vigueur. Tonks heurta le buffet à plusieurs reprises et la vaisselle tinta.

- Désolé, haleta Remus.

Il lui appuya sur le dos pour qu'elle se penche. Elle se retrouva pliée à angle droit. C'était effectivement plus pratique pour Remus qui plongea en elle jusqu'à la garde. En revanche, c'était très incommode pour elle. Les assauts de Remus lui décollaient quasiment les pieds du sol et elle avait la joue contre une des portes du buffet. La vaisselle tinta de plus belle.

Tonks poussait de petits cris qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'extase. Remus sut les interpréter.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Moi je ne suis … hi…pas très… hi… à l'aise.

Remus, toujours gentleman, se retira. Tonks se redressa en étirant son dos endolori. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas laisser Remus ainsi, au comble de l'excitation et de la frustration. Elle envisagea de l'amener à l'orgasme par le moyen utilisé précédemment pour le lubrifier. Mais après qu'il l'eut pénétrée, elle n'en avait pas très envie…

Remus, toutefois, n'avait pas renoncé. Il se mit à genoux et l'entraîna avec lui. Elle se cogna les rotules sur le carrelage, fit une grimace en se massant du bout des doigts. Remus, impatient, la fit mettre à quatre pattes. Evidemment, songea-t-elle. Il se plaça derrière elle, en progressant à genoux, les jambes entravées par son pantalon. Il voulut la pénétrer directement, échoua et dut de nouveau saisir son membre pour le guider.

Par chance, elle était toujours moite et chaude. Il la posséda aisément à grands coups de rein.

Voilà qui était mieux ! L'angle était bon, la pénétration facile, le mouvement fluide… Tonks se dit avec ravissement qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à s'accorder et qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller au plaisir.

Les conditions étaient réunies pour qu'elle savoure ce moment. Elle aimait cette position quasi animale, elle était délicieusement excitée par le contact des vêtements de Remus sur sa peau nue (c'était follement décadent !) et elle savait en outre que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre…

Sauf que le carrelage était vraiment dur sous ses genoux , et Remus enfonçait si fort ses ongles qu'elle aurait sûrement des bleus sur les hanches. Il gémissait continuement d'une voix rauque en accélérant le rythme. Il était de plus en plus brutal, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, lui transperçant le ventre. Il lui arrachait des gémissements aigus. Elle prenait du plaisir mais elle espérait aussi que l'exercice allait bientôt s'achever. Elle commençait à fatiguer…

Remus remuait frénétiquement derrière elle. Après un dernier mouvement de hanches et un grognement, il jouit en elle à longs traits. Son orgasme le laissa agité de soubresauts .

Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas s'effondrer sur elle. Il se retira avec précaution et l'aida à s'asseoir. Elle se retint de se frotter les genoux et les poignets, de crainte qu'il ne s'inquiète. Elle esquissa le geste de se lever mais renonça tout de suite. Il fallait d'abord un sort de Nettoyage ou elle laisserait des traces visqueuses derrière elle comme un escargot.

Remus comprit son embarras et se chargea obligeamment de la manœuvre. Il se leva pour remettre son pantalon. Dans ces moments toujours un peu gênants, il conservait son flegme. Il prit la cape de la jeune femme et la drapa de nouveau autour de sa nudité.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment comme dans les livres, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il, un peu désabusé.

- Non. Tu as raison.

- Tu n'as même pas joui.

- Tu m'as donné du plaisir, n'en doute pas, assura-t-elle gentiment.

- Pas trop déçue ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était que la première fois. Avec de l'entraînement, nous ferons beaucoup mieux !

Remus rit et la prit dans ses bras.

A cet instant, Molly fit irruption avec la discrétion d'un char d'assaut. Elle s'immobilisa en les voyant.

- Excusez-moi… Le repas va commencer ! Pourquoi restez-vous seuls ?

Elle ne remarqua pas la rougeur subite sur les joues de Tonks.

- Nymphadora, tu n'es pas déguisée ?

- Mais si, intervint Remus. Avec sa cape noire, elle est déguisée en Severus Snape !

- Tu es trop jolie pour ça, ma chérie… Et vous, Remus, votre déguisement ?

- Je suis déguisé en loup-garou déguisé en professeur.

Tonks éclata de rire et planta un baiser sur sa joue.

Molly les regarda, attendrie.

- Venez dîner, les amoureux. Je sais bien que vous flirtiez avant mon arrivée.

FIN

* * *

La grande **Zazaone** a écrit la "fic miroir" ! Son "_Joyeux Halloween, Tonks_" est le récit des mêmes, euh, événements du point de vue de Remus. Et sa fic est bien plus dôle que la mienne ! Ne la ratez pas. Vous trouverez Zazaone dans mes auteurs favoris, puis cliquez sur son recueil "Un sac d'OS pour Wolvie" et le chapitre 4 est le fameux "Joyeux Halloween..." 


End file.
